


Falling On The Sword of Friendship

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Episode: s05e06 The Shrine, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: Set during "The Shrine", John comes upon a harsh realization for his and Rodney's future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the comment_fic prompt: Any Fandom, Any/Any, What if they had kissed?

Something that never happened was never supposed to cause this much pain. But that didn't stop the pain in John's chest. 

After Rodney had woken up John, and they had a beer out on the pier. After John walked Rodney back to his quarters, then sat with him until he fell asleep. And after John had walked back to his own quarters, the smell of Rodney heavy in the leather coat that he held in his arms, a sorry substitute for the presence of the man that John yearned for. Just one thing continued to echo through his mind, and no amount of distraction could change it.

What if he and Rodney had kissed? 

His heart had ached for Rodney for months. It was like when they'd met in the chill of Antarctica, and Rodney's presence was a perfect ray of warmth that thawed John's heart. Now, he could feel the frostbite returning to his veins at even the _thought_ of losing the man that meant so much to him. John had been aching for longer than he could remember, though that ache had changed to heartbreak when Rodney had been infected with the parasite, which led to his second childhood. 

After the doors shut behind him, John collapsed on the bed, holding his jacket to his chest, his mind still racing. Maybe he would be lucky for once. Maybe Rodney's scent would follow him into slumber, and let him live out in dreams what he had been too scared to do in real life. Maybe _that_ would be enough.

As he lied to himself, he turned over, and knew that it wouldn't be enough - but it would have to do. Because Rodney deserved his support and friendship more than John deserved happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> This came out way more depressing than what I intended... Sorry!!


End file.
